


The Prophecy of Selene

by Tiredinsomiac



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 3 year timeskip, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, I cant remember shit in the moment oops, M/M, More tags to be added, Prophecy, Psychological Trauma, everyone needs hugs rlly, nobody is okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredinsomiac/pseuds/Tiredinsomiac
Summary: There was once a prophecy,In which Magica is hellbent to stopThe first of the sons shall fallThe second shall fail to prevailThe third is the quickest of them allThe fourth one shall inherit it allAfter allThe fourth is the successor of Selene





	The Prophecy of Selene

**Author's Note:**

> Where it All started

The world was burning

Each wound and muscle twitched as Webby stood kneeling before Magica,a pitiful expression on her face.She could hear the burning of duckburg,the cry of mercy, _and oh god it's her family their screaming their screaming they want magica to let you go please stop its so loud everythings slipping from your sight and-_

"How pathetic,Webbigail Vanderquack" Magica placed her staff right beneath Webbys beak,pulling her head up.Webby glared at her,blood coming down her forhead,a weak superficial smirk bore on her face.. _..._. _Control yourself..._ Webby felt her fingers dig deep into her palms.. _.._ _one mistep and everything and everyone would be gone.Huey,Dewey,Louie..._

"I'll cut you a deal,dear vandequack,..."Magica laughed softly as she pressed the staff to Webby's neck.

"what do you want?"

"You.If you leave with me...nobody else gets hurt further.I'll leave everyone alone...I'll free Lena"Magica knew she had struck a nerve when she mentioned Lena.It was all way too easy for her

"Don't-"

"Come along with me then.You have nothing to fear,I always keep my end of the deal.All I ask you is to keep yours"

Webby looked around.Destruction everywhere,flames,smoke,rubble,it consumed Duckburg whole.The triplets holded each other as they saw the scene.Dewey screamed.Louie was speechless.Huey latched onto his Woodchuck Book.Scrooge was being holded back by donald,who was crying,his sailor outfit shreded.Scrooge shouted in a loud shaky voice,filled with raw emotion. _Fear_

"LET MY NIECE GO!I'LL DO ANYTHING-"

Magica shook her head and chuckled.Webby Looked down on the ground.She only wanted her...For some forsaken reason.Why?What use did webby make?But she ran out of time to think.All logic was pushed aside for one burning feeling in her chest,The same one that was present when glomgold threw her over the water.

_What was it?Fear?Anger?Malice?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by herself.She made a bold statement as she spat out the words

"I accept"

Webby looked back up again.There was a laugther,one never heard before.Evil,unmerciful,broken.Magica holded her head as she started shaking,she rose her staff up and her delicate yet strong hands grabbed Webby by the collar,a purple glow rose.Before she knew it,Her shadow was shot out of her back,filled with goo which stuck into everything.

"Let's go then" Magica still shook from laugther as she made a circular motion.She made a portal a few feet behind her.She looked at webby and started chuckling again

The shadow climbed out of her state as she coughed up a mysterious substance.Everything was blurry and screeching.Rinigng noises in her head.Lena was drowing before she was able to get some air into her fragile lungs in the upper realm.She grabbed herself and then clutched the burning rough ground.She made it out?

She was able to make out what was happening as she stared at the rubble.Her stomach dropped as she watched Webby enter the portal,aware of the consequences.Everyone around her was either yelling or staying dead silent,filled with tears and deep gut regrets.

Lena took action immediately after,running towards the portle,despite the ickeness of the goo shadows,the monster of a body ache her figure felt, and tumbuling of what it felt not to walk for months.She reached out.Webby turned around and breathed out again.For the last time in a while,she spoke to Lena.A tender,shaky voice.Lena eyes widened and her pupils shrinked

_"I'm sorry"_

Lena watched as her best friend disappeared in thin air.Her body chrashed into the ground as she felt true raw pain in a while.She felt anger.She felt confusion.She reached for something,anything on the ground,be it rock or gold.She felt cloth beneath her fingers.A familiar one.She looked down

Webby never left without her bow  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YEET


End file.
